


Plus One

by cowdoka



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Female love, Other, Slight Violence, Unrequited Love, Vomit, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowdoka/pseuds/cowdoka
Summary: I was so scared for Misa, for what could possibly be the biggest secret ever kept from me. It scared me even more that if the assumptions were true on the part of the one interrogating me, I would find myself to be in love with a mass murderer. MisaxFemaleOC unrequited love. Two-shot. Small drabbles not in chronological order. Also on ffnet.





	1. Chapter 1

I was just excited about having a minor role in an up and coming drama. Out of 12 episodes, I was going to show up in at least 3, and it was possibly the biggest deal my agent had been able to set up in a few months.

 

            I wasn’t popular, and usually ended up parading myself at photo shoots only to get turned down in the long run.

 

            Every time I passed a promotional poster that featured any of the girls who had surpassed me, I felt a hot pang of jealousy and an even sharper sting of shame.

 

            They deserved to be up there because they were absolutely _gorgeous_. And in all honesty, I didn’t know if I wanted to _be_ them, or be _with_ them.

 

            It was an ongoing battle that I kept hidden deep within myself daily, and I had never once uttered a word of my troubles to anyone. Not even to my agent, that saint of a woman, who kept trying to pair me up with hot and rising _male_ models. Bless her soul, she was trying to get more for me than just money even if it proved to be progressively harder to find excuses as to why I didn’t want to continue seeing whoever she set me up with.

 

            The first day on the set of the drama, Yachi tried to pair me with some guy named Endo Masami, and even though he was dainty and quite cute, he was definitely not what I would ever be looking for. It was hard to tell him that I was not looking for anything serious, especially when he expressed genuine interest in my hobbies outside of this industry. The rose quartz that dangled around his neck proved that we had common ground.

 

            Also (and more importantly) on the first day, I was gifted with the sight of the lead role in the drama.

 

            I saw Amane Misa walk onto the set, pig tails bouncing and red lips spread into a sweet smile, and I thought to myself, “I really could die happily right now.”

* * *

 

            “You’re in love with Amane Misa.”

 

            Such a simple observation shattered the only world I knew. A few agonizing seconds of silence ensued. Misa’s eyes widened and she looked over to me. The noise that slipped out of Light’s mouth sounded strangled and he slapped his hand over his lips to try and subdue it.

 

            My eyes slipped down to my hands and they were all I could see. The edges of my vision blurred heavily and the heat that rose to my face was accompanied along with a sharp throb to my head.

 

            “A-Akemi-chan is my best friend, Ryuzaki-kun, and she was so happy to support Light and Misa, there’s no way-!”

 

            Of course she was quick to come to my defense, but the weight of guilt had already settled in my stomach and I felt that if I tried to speak I would drag it up and be forced to puke all over the hotel’s atrocious carpet.

 

            Suddenly her hands were upon mine, and my head snapped up. Our eyes met, and Misa flashed one of her famous smiles. It wasn’t forced, and there was a part of me that was relieved that Misa wasn’t buying this guy’s (correct) assumption.

 

            “It’s okay, Akemi-chan, don’t worry about Ryuzaki! He’s not a very fun person to be around,” she pat my hands before pointing at the strange man scrunched up beside Light.

 

            “You can’t just say things like that out loud, especially since you hardly know Akemi-chan at all! You obviously don’t know much about love. You won’t even let Misa alone with Light. If you can’t tell the difference between Akemi-chan’s and Misa’s love, there really is no hope for you.”

* * *

 

            “Misa!” I cried, scrambling to fight the arms off of her. It only resulted in arms wrapping around me as well.

 

            “Akemi-chan!”

 

            I heard a sharp inhale followed by a choked squeak, and couldn’t exert enough strength against the grappling to turn around to make sure she was okay. I tried to pry the hand off of my face, and opened my mouth to crunch down upon the fingers.

           

            The sting of pain in my left arm left me gasping, and my body tensed so violently that I felt every muscle in my legs seize and vibrate against each other. Someone had just injected me with-

 

            I awoke groggily. My body was stiff, my mouth was dry as a desert, and I couldn’t feel my fingers. Even as I struggled to open my eyes, the world around me remained dark despite the indication of buzzing electricity above me.

 

            “Are you awake, Akemi Rinne-san?”

 

            Everything came back to me and left my head reeling. Misa had been grabbed by masked men, and without thinking I threw myself into the mix and tried to help her.

 

            Wherever we were, it wasn’t good. And the terrible taste of bile rose quickly and burned my throat. I choked and tried to swallow it down, but it bubbled past my lips and down my chin.

 

            “Where’s Misa?” I croaked, spitting some of the awful vomit from my mouth. My lower lip was trembling and I felt the vomit slide down my neck and onto my new pink pullover.

 

            “Amane Misa-san is confined as well.”

 

            The computerized voice had no emotion. Whoever was doing this didn’t feel a damn thing, and that thought alone intensified my fear ten fold. No mercy from here on out if this was how it was going to be.

 

            Was Misa okay?

 

            “W-what do you want?”

 

            The break in my voice was all it took for me to crack along with it. I felt the cloth over my eyes soak up the tears that slipped past my clenched eyelids.

 

            “Amane-san is suspected of being the second Kira. You are her accomplice.”

 

            Breath caught in my throat. Misa was suspected of being the second Kira? But there was no way! I knew Misa better than that. If she were killing people I would’ve found out by now, right?

 

            Wait, second Kira?

 

            Was there more than one? Of all the times I wished I had kept up with the news instead of living in my own little world, it was now. I hadn’t heard much about Kira other than that whoever it was, they murdered criminals and people weren’t taking well to that.

 

            “If Amane-san confesses and you answer the following questions truthfully, this will be less painful for you in the long run.”

 

            I remember Misa telling me that Kira was a savior, and that he had blessed her specifically. The murderer of her parents was now six feet under. I was happy for her, happy that her family was avenged and that she could live her best life now that he had suffered permanent death. It was that day where, after I had held her and wiped her tears of happiness, I thought momentarily that maybe the being known as Kira wasn’t entirely what the media had made them out to be in the beginning: a cruel murderer. Even if I didn’t agree with killing, just this once I felt that it was right.

 

            How could Misa have been so surprised at that man’s death if she were Kira? Or had some sort of killing power to where she could have done it herself? And-

 

            “When did you meet Amane-san?”

 

            The never-ending list of questions that followed was tedious and unnecessary, but I had nothing to hide. I answered each question truthfully, blubbering my way through stories and encounters I had had since my first meeting with Misa.

 

            By the end of the interrogation, I was crying again. I was so scared for Misa, for what could possibly be the biggest secret ever kept from me. It scared me even more that if the assumptions were true on the part of the one interrogating me, I would find myself to be in love with a mass murder.

* * *

 

            “Misa has never had a girlfriend like this before,” her smile was so genuine, my heart skipped a beat. “It’s nice to be able to do this kind of thing!”

 

            I grinned back, reaching to slide a piece of hair behind my ear. It was nice to be able to spend time with Misa outside of work as friends.

 

            Her eyes left mine as she glanced down at the elaborate menu in front of her, running her fingers excitedly over the expansive list of delicacies. I could never tell her, but I wanted this to be a date. I had asked Amane Misa out on a date to an expensive and revered patisserie, but of course to her this was a friendly outing. Looking down at my own menu, I thought to myself that either way, I was beyond ecstatic that she had come.

* * *

 

            The first time I got drunk with Yamagi Light, it was a trip.

 

            I was flailing my limbs like my life depended on it, and Misa was right beside me, sometimes grabbing my arms or hands in an attempt to balance herself or to dance with me specifically.

           

            I grabbed her hands back excitedly, lip syncing to the songs and laughing out loud as I felt the world rush past me in my invigorated and intoxicated state.

 

            Yamagi was a lightweight. He was also flushed and loose, sometimes grabbing my shoulders for support and other times holding to the small blonde who bounced around the dance floor.

 

            It was the most fun I had ever had.

 

            I danced to the beat, and before I knew it Misa, Yagami, and I were all entangled together. Misa was hugging my waist, laughing to my chest, and Yagami had his arms around my shoulders, lightly clasped around my neck. It was hot and I was definitely sweating, but the fun and affection I felt from my companions outweighed any of the negatives.

 

            It wasn’t until we were all outside, panting and sitting so close our shoulders touched, that I realized maybe I had had a little bit too much to drink. Everything was happening so quickly, but I was still telling myself over and over that it was so _fun_ and that I deserved to let loose.

 

            Even if I was in the presence of the girl I loved and the man _she_ loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before you read: I just wanna say inconsistencies in timeline are okay because I'm writing this for fun, so don't be too confused at some of the situations! Thank you!**

* * *

"Too tall. Too… asymmetrical. Too childish. Too-"

I listened to the shoot director list off flaws one after another as she strolled down the line of girls. I was fighting the urge to wipe my sweaty hands against my bare legs, and in the process of denying myself that comfort I felt my teeth grind together.

The girl beside me tensed, and I couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of my eye and take in her golden bathing suit and flexing muscles.

"Too…hm, well, you do have good thighs," the director bent down, analyzing my platform partner's legs like a closer look would make a difference. This was a beach shoot, after all, and there weren't going to be close ups of our skin (thank god). It had said that in the sheet my agen-

"You."

I jumped at the fingers snapping in my face, finally focusing in on the world around me. My eyes fell directly onto the director's, and she stood slightly lower than I thought she would while in front of me. She had already called a girl out for being too tall, so I was sure I was next.

"Name and number."

"Akemi Rinne, 36, ma'am," I replied in practiced ease, though my tongue was attempting to fight me every step of the way.

"She's 5'7, 19 years old, and is under the Pulse Company, agent Tomizawa Yachi," the assistant rattled off my information like she had memorized and waited for this moment her whole life. God, if I could speak that clearly and quickly I wouldn't have to fight for roles in shows. Instead, I had to stick with the usual modeling jobs and left the talking to everyone who could actually form a sentence out loud without stuttering themselves into the abyss.

I continued to shrink under the watchful eye of the director, and I knew she was analyzing not only my legs, but every part of me. From my painfully plain short black hair to my typical brown eyes, she was taking it all in. This was either the best thing that could be happening to me or the worst, depending on what was going to come out of her mouth next. Hopefully she took in my only redeeming feature: the beauty mark below my right eye.

"Pass her to the final round of auditions."

With those words, I felt my stomach soar.

* * *

"Yay!"

Misa embraced me after learning the news. I happily hugged her back, feeling giddy enough to pick her up into the air to twirl her around. She squealed and tightened her hold on me, and upon placing her back on the ground she planted a kiss directly onto my cheek.

Sucking a sharp breath, I straightened immediately and got my face out of lip distance, slapping my hand over the area like she had hit me.

"Oh, Akemi-chan, this is so exciting! Misa has never seen you in a swim suit before!"

She kept rambling like the physical affection she had just granted me was the most ordinary thing in the world, but I happily welcomed the distraction of her voice.

"When is the final audition? Misa will go with you to cheer you on! Maybe if Misa comes, you'll be even more likely to get the part! Maybe we can do a  _double_  beach photo shoot! Wouldn't it be so fun to go to the beach together?"

My face was on fire, but I couldn't stop myself from agreeing, "I'd love to go to the beach with you."

"Next time we have a day off together, let's go!"

She held my free hand tightly between her own, and I caught myself grinning in response to her never-ending enthusiasm.

* * *

"This is Misa's boyfriend, Light!"

Meeting a boy on the day Misa and I were supposed to go on a date (albeit a friend date) was not on the roster. I awkwardly shook his hand as he announced, "Yagami, Light. A pleasure to meet one of Misa's friends."

"Akemi Rinne… ah, same for you."

I couldn't properly express a greeting, feeling that my heart had somehow lodged itself into my throat. I snatched my hand back after two half-hearted shakes and then looked to Misa, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"Light goes to To-Oh University, he's so smart! Since we're going to the museum today I invited him along. He'll be able to tell us everything, Akemi-chan!"

There she goes, being oblivious. I guess I couldn't blame her, we weren't girlfriends or anything and it wasn't like she had to be exclusive with me, but inviting her boyfriend to our date without telling me beforehand?

That line of thinking wasn't healthy, was it? Maybe I'm just being too bitter about it. Of course she didn't have to be exclusive with me, we were  _friends_.

"Ah, sure Misa-chan." I agreed reluctantly, and even though I felt a little betrayed (though I definitely shouldn't have felt that at all, at least I was self aware) I decided to give this Yagami a fair chance to prove himself a good man to match with Misa.

I would be lying, though, if I said that after that date I didn't go home and cry to myself about how amazing he seemed for her. He was smart, had a good future ahead of him, and was everything I couldn't be in Misa's eyes:  _a potential lover_.

* * *

"I… I just don't get why I can't go with Misa, too."

I wrung my hands, looking at Ryuzaki with pleading eyes. Misa had been going to her normal photo shoots with a man called Matsuda. She had been able to keep her life going even after we had been held captive by this strange man for lord knows how long, and yet I was forced to remain in this dumb building to rot. I knew that at least Yachi had to be worried for me. Right? She couldn't just forget that I existed if I stopped coming to the office for a month or two.

"I suspect that if I allow both you and Misa to leave at the same time, there could be some scheming. I do not trust Matsuda to properly account for both of you, and we are running low on resources."

He wouldn't even look at me.

"I don't think it would be such a bad idea, Ryuzaki. I mean, Rinne-san hasn't done anything wrong," Light came to my rescue, and he held a steaming cup out to me as he strode up beside us. I gratefully took the coffee, bowing my head slightly in thanks. Light seemed to be kinder to me these days, and I suspected it was because I still hadn't put on the weight that I had been forced to lose. I looked pathetic. Maybe Ryuzaki was just trying to keep me from making a fool of myself in the modeling industry. It was a wonder how Misa had kept her seemingly everlasting beauty during that awful confinement.

"I'm not sure I trust your judgment, Light, but thank you. I still suspect not only Rinne-san of being an accomplice, but you as being the first Kira."

Another reminder.

I snorted. "And what percent are we all at today, huh? I just want to go hang out with Misa outside of this god forsaken place, is that too much to ask?"

I glared at him, but was only met with two owlish eyes. The way they bore into my very soul unnerved me, but I didn't want to show weakness now. I had already grown irritated enough with this man to have snapped at him more than anyone else in my entire life combined.

"Your affection for Amane Misa is the sole reason I suspect you. You are unwavering in your loyalty," he said it as though he were scolding a small child, reminding them of a fault they continuously let slip. It was condescending but I couldn't deny a single word.

Clutching the mug between my hands, I huffed and sank myself back into the loveseat across from Ryuzaki, never letting my eyes stray from his. Even though we maintained that eye contact, the act of sitting down had been submission, and he knew he had won. For now, at least.

* * *

"Misa, I don't know…"

Somehow I had gotten myself caught up in the most awkward situation of my life.

"But Misa has never  _really_  kissed a boy, Akemi-chan, and I don't want to disappoint Light! We're both girls, so it won't matter!"

She sounded so sure of herself.

Wasn't this kind of thing strictly film material? Wasn't this just a side fan-service for the men out there that can't hold it in at the sight of two girls kissing? Some sort of consumer based content?

Also, she surely had to have kissed more people in her lifetime, right? She was gorgeous and could have anyone she pleased. Why was she asking  _me_  to help her hone her kissing skills?

God, are you seriously watching this happen right now and you're not doing anything to help me?

"But Misa-chan," I tried to disguise the anxiety in my voice by lowering it to a whisper, "I haven't really been with many guys, either, and I'm probably bad at-"

"Then we can both get better, right?" Her beaming smile was blinding and her eagerness undefeated.

If only she knew about my feelings, then she might have had second thoughts. But there was no way I was going to let them slip out. Ever.

"Misa-chan, really, if you want to improve then maybe you can talk to Yagami-san about it… right? Wouldn't that be better?"

Her shoulders slouched and she leaned back into the headboard behind her. We had ended up in her room after having lunch following the drama shoot. I had been here a few times before, and we always made ourselves comfortable on her bed while she gushed about Yagami Light or browsed the Internet to look through her rivals' newest content.

"If you don't want to, Akemi-chan, it's okay. But you're the only girlfriend Misa has and surprising Light would be so much  _fun_. He doesn't have time to practice kissing at all so Misa wants to be great for him!"

She bounced back quickly. Her passion made me want to puke (only because she was so dedicated to this guy), but it was admirable how she never lost sight of her goal.

"Ah, it isn't that," I muttered, bringing my legs together in a pretzel style so I could learn toward her comfortably. "I just… haven't kissed a girl before."

Misa brightened immediately and she leaned forward as well, placing her hands on the area that divided us. "It's okay, it's fine if we're both girls! Misa has done it on set sometimes!"

With that she leaned forward without pause. I dodged her with a squeak, bringing my hands behind me to support the shift in weight. She didn't cease, and I couldn't stop myself from falling back as she advanced and pushed her lips against mine.

Sputtering, I tried to reach up to push her away, but she felt right along with me and we ended up chest-to-chest and  _also_  mouth-to-mouth.

My mind was blank but after a moment I tried to reciprocate the kiss in any way I knew how. We were a mesh of tongue and lips and teeth. When Misa's laugh bubbled against my lips I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

* * *

One day I felt like I was being watched (more than usual, thanks paranoia), and I had to check behind me every so often to search the empty space of Misa's room to ease my anxieties.

She had wanted to have me over, but in the middle of our girl's night she had to run and meet her agent for a last minute contract assessment. It was a gig she couldn't miss out on, so she had hurriedly hugged me in farewell before yelling behind her that she'd be back in two hours, tops.

I had decided to work on my word search in the mean time, listening to the TV play in the background. A few candles and said TV were all the light I had and it made the room both relaxing and suspicious at the same time. I loved the atmosphere, and despite feeling a little unnerved, I tried to bask in it and enjoy my word search while it lasted.

"Ah!" I cried out in excitment as I spotted the second to last word on the list, slashing my highlighter across it so fast that it was basically flung from my hand and off of the bed. I sat still for a moment, processing in my hyper fixated state that, dang, I had gotten too excited over a word search. And  _dang_ were they a guilty pleasure of mine.

I set the book down after marking the page and leaned over the bed, smashing my cheek against the duvet and blindly running my hand over the floor. I couldn't seem to find the highlighter, so I scooted my hand more under the bed and felt something under the tips of my fingers. I tried to grab for it, but realized it wasn't the highlighter.

"Are you looking for this?"

I inhaled so sharply that I felt my lungs burst and I scrambled back onto the bed, slamming my back against the wall in a hurry to put as much space between myself and whatever I had just heard speak. Before me was a large white…  _creature_? In the center of it's giant bony hand was my pink highlighter, and it extended it to me as if in peace.

The headache that rattled my brain left my vision black and my ears ringing.

I awoke to Misa shaking me, her brown eyes glistening with tears and her lower lip quivering. I groaned, lifting a shaky hand to touch my sweaty forehead. She immediately took it into her own and brought it towards her.

"I didn't mean to leave the book out like that, you were probably so scared! Rem told me you fainted!"

Squinting at her, I had two thoughts flash through my head: she hadn't referred to herself in the third person, and she had named the demon that lived in her room.

* * *

"You can call me Rinne, you know."

We were sitting off set away from the other cast members, huddled together in a wide chair and sharing a water bottle. Misa and I had become quite close over the course of the filming. I was her childhood friend in the drama and she insisted our chemistry fit that of the characters. Little did we both know that we clicked more than either had expected.

I had already begun calling her by her first name, yet she still referred to me as Akemi.

"Rinne is a good name, but Misa thinks Akemi-chan is much cuter! It suits your face more, Akemi-chan, since you're cute too!"

I had been around Amane Misa for a little over two weeks, and she never ceased to amaze me (and make me blush) with the words that came out of her mouth.

"A-ah, thanks, Misa-chan, but I think I'm too tall to be considered cute," I replied sheepishly, handing her the water bottle and holding onto the cap between my thumb and forefinger.

"But that makes you even cuter!" She insisted, pausing to take a small sip of water. Her lipstick remained. "Akemi-chan's height makes people think you might be scary or rude, but in the end you're just so cute!"

Almost like she couldn't resist anymore, she latched onto me like a child clutching their teddy bear. I placed my hand on her arm and patted it lightly, leaning my head down to place it on her's.

I had been around Misa Amane for a little over two weeks and I was already head over heels for her.

* * *

Hanging out with Misa  _and_  her lurking demon was becoming a common occurrence. I was still very skittish around the so-called "Rem" and had yet to speak a single word to her.

Misa had taken it upon herself to tell me about Rem, referring to the demon as "her" and saying that they were companions of some sort. It made no sense. She made no other indications as to  _how_  this demon ended up with her, but after my persistent questions she revealed that it had been after a very close call with death.

This, of course, spooked me to no end and after learning that Misa had once had a stalker so close to also being her murderer, I decided that my paranoia wasn't unfounded. People could be following either of us at anytime; this industry was more dangerous than people thought.

I didn't question her anymore about the origin of the demon after she revealed that incident, as I did not want to bring up anymore bad memories for her to potentially relive. I still thought it was strange that somehow a demon appeared and helped her right in her moment of need, but if this thing was standing beside us then obviously it had happened.

The hang out sessions went mostly as usual. Misa and I would hang out, but now every so often Misa would ask for Rem's input on a situation or topic. I was getting used to the strange answers and how often she referred to us as "humans."

If Misa could handle being with Rem everyday and not worry about her soul being taken (Rem had rescued her after all, there had to be some sort of payment for that, right?), I guess I had to trust the demon as well.

"-and he just wouldn't stop talking! Misa tried to tell him she wasn't interested, he's just a coworker after all!"

I nodded, dipping the brush back into the container before applying more nail polish to my toenails. "He hasn't said a single word to me."

I thought he was just holding some sort of superiority complex because he was the male lead role.

Misa giggled in response, "That's because you're taller than him, Akemi-chan! He's intimidated by you! He only left Misa alone when you came over!"

Glancing up, I noticed how pleased she looked with herself. She leaned towards me, holding the container of polish so it wouldn't tip at the shift in weight. I couldn't help but put a little more distance between up, but of course, it didn't work.

She pressed her lips lightly against my cheek before pulling back. "That color looks really good on you!"

I smiled at her shyly, feeling my face heat up for the umpteenth time. I felt a burning sensation at the back of my head and turned to look into two golden, piercing eyes.

Could demon's read minds? Because even though Rem didn't speak a word to me, I knew that she had found out my secret.

* * *

"Do you love Misa?"

My grip loosened and the bowl I was holding clattered down onto the kitchen floor. I spun around, startled at how close the demon was.

"R-Rem?"

I spoke the demon's foreign name for the first time, clutching the kitchen counter behind me to keep my balance. She stared at me expectantly, making no movement to close me in or to allow me to escape.

The silence became almost deafening. I swallowed hard, glancing everywhere but at the demon's eyes.

"You do."

Any hope I had of getting out of this situation vanished, and with it my breath.

"Humans are so strange. I thought this kind of relationship was forbidden."

But it  _is_  forbidden.

"Misa does not know. She is an oblivious child, but she is good. Please take care of her."

When Misa came into the kitchen to check on the food, she found me cleaning up the spilled rice with nothing but my bare hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm weak to the gay, and also to the feedback I've received on this already! Both here and on ffnet. I wrote this up over the last few days and I think I'm gonna end it here, hopefully! So basically a two parter. c:
> 
> I absolutely adore Rinne, and I've already made fanart of her myself and finally got to describe her here in some portions! She's tall and cute, but barely on the cusp of a model, I think. Just pretty enough to make it in, but no where near the beauty that she sees Misa as being!
> 
> Just a quick word: None of these incidents really align, they're not all well thought out, especially the before and after of the confinement. This is my "i'm having fun so it doesn't even matter" writing! So if there are inconsistencies with some of the plot or timeline, I don't mind at all, because I'm just having fun and writing what I wanna write for now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here on ao3! It's just a baby one shot that I also posted over on my ffnet, kimimakku! 
> 
> Hey everyone! This is kind of a one-shot, not sure if it will become a full fledged story. These events from my OC are not in order, so the one with Light and Misa and Rinne getting drunk has them all over legal age!
> 
> I never see Misa get love, and I think her character has so much potential! That, and I absolutely am gay as hell and I want more OCxFemale characters from whatever show I'm hyper fixating on at the time!
> 
> I'm just posting this for fun, but let me know if you're all interested! I'd love to maybe post more one-shot style things like this, whether it be for this fandom or others. I also just love ocs!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! c:


End file.
